


Loving is Easy

by komickore



Category: DCU (Comics), Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Krypton, Light Angst, Slow Burn, hopefully, they did my girl nyssa dirty so im doing her justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komickore/pseuds/komickore
Summary: Love: an intense feeling of deep affection to someone or something; the feeling that Nyssa-Vex feels but will not get in return. Set in S1E4, mostly set in Nyssa's POV.
Relationships: Lyta-Zod/Seg-El, Nyssa-Vex/Seg-El
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything DC (I wish though), the only thing I own are the additions I made to the plot
> 
> S/N: Story takes place S1E4. Mostly set in Nyssa's POV (in italics)

She stood behind the two holograms of herself, debating on which dress to wear for the upcoming lawmaker guild Nova cycle celebration. Sure, the gold one was beautiful. Its shimmering pattern sure to capture second glances from people, but the black one had more personality, a cunning edge that reflected her charm.

Moving to the side of the holograms, she pressed the button on her glass tablet to see a turnaround. She cocked her head to the side, annoyed with her dilemma as she watched the smiling holograms.

_What would holograms know of fashion?_

“Nyssa, you have a visitor,” the tablet announced, interrupting her thoughts.

Looking down at her tablet, she saw Seg standing out her door.

 _No camera or painting could ever really show how beautiful this man is in real life and through my eyes_ , she mused.

“Open,” Nyssa said as she put the tablet down on the table near her white moon-shaped couch.

Hearing Seg’s footsteps enter her room, she turned around and asked him, “Which one?”

His mind elsewhere, Seg quickly formed an answer after realizing Nyssa was asking about the dresses. “The gold one.”

She turned around to look back at the chosen dress.

_Sad, I was beginning to think that dress is vulgar. What a pity._

She then turned back around and took off her robe, revealing her nude self to him. Seg’s eyes went wild as he crossed his arms and looked away.

_Hmmph. Child._

“Something wrong?”

Seg stuttered. “Yes. Uh, no.” Then taking a deep breath and looking Nyssa in the eyes, he said, “Yes. I need your help.”

“With what?” Nyssa said, smirking and turned around to dress herself.

Seg sighed. “Getting charges of treason dropped against Lyta-Zod. We have to help her.” Nyssa froze for a second and continued.

_Of course it’s about her. When is it not about her?_

Nyssa grabbed the black dress and turned to Seg as she was putting it on. “Lyta-Zod’s a traitor. That’s—”

“Untrue. She’s being set up. To take the fall for the Rankless Initiative.”

Finishing buttoning on the dress’s collar, Nyssa walked to the couch and sat in it. Resting one of her arms on top of the curved backrest, she asked, “Why would you care about a Zod?”

“Jayna killed my parents, not Lyta. She had nothing to do with it. She doesn’t deserve to die for a crime she didn’t commit.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow and stared at Seg unconvinced. A small smile was on her lips.

_Please stop lying to me, Seg. It only makes the truth harder to face._

“You can do better than that. Why do you want to save Lyta-Zod?”

“It’s true. Okay? We’re old friends.”

“Really?” Nyssa said getting up to walk to Seg. “You, former Rankless and her a Sagitari, and also daughter of Primus Zod. Sorry. I don’t buy it.”

Nyssa continued pressing on. “Why do you want to save Lyta-Zod?”

“Because I love her!” Seg finally exclaimed.

“I love her,” he said more softly while shaking his head. “And I can’t lose her.”

_And there it is. Finally said. The truth really does hurt sometimes._

Nyssa swallowed the aching lump in her throat. “Was that so hard?”

“You knew?” Seg stated, a look of confusion present on his face.

_Of course I knew, Seg! Rao, help me! If he only knew how much it hurt to know that he would always choose her over me._

Nyssa graced a fake smile. A smile practiced one too many times. “I suspected. You confirmed it. Now we can move forward.” Nyssa turned away from Seg not wanting to look at him. If she did she feared she might break and collapse.

_Father says a Vex doesn’t break, collapse, or fall. So I won’t. I can’t. Especially not in front of Seg._

Composing herself in front of the mirror, Nyssa said in a tone of voice she uses only in the lawmaker guild, “Since the Voice of Rao took control, no execution has been stayed.” Nyssa turned around to continue. “I—”

“Nyssa,” Seg said, cutting her off before she could finish. He walked up to her and put his hands on either side of her.

His beautiful brown eyes pleading, he said, “No games. Will you help her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I know, I know it's a short read but don't worry, this story is at least getting two or more chapters! It's very heavy on dialogue and based upon an actual legit show, and I want to keep it as close to the source as possible so I won't have as much creative freedom in this. Basically this story was made because of me fangirling over how much I love Nyssa because she is just a freaking badass. Her character is truly compelling and definitely complex and I wanted to explore that a little bit and give my take on that. Of course as always, feel free to review and share and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, she went out to help the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is slowly moving, but it's going! I apologize for a short update and a long wait, but it's hard going through different websites to watch Krypton for free and write chapters later that day haha! Please be patient, I am trying my best to be as faithful to Nyssa's character as possible why still trying to go with my story idea. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.

Nyssa hears the Primus of the Sagitari before she even rounds the corner.

“Trust runs both ways, Lyta!”

Nyssa let out a small scoff. She sees a lot of her relationship with her father in Lyta and the Primus. Tension and high expectations. In many ways, their houses were alike. Cunning and manipulative, with a desire to achieve greatness and power. But in many ways also, they are different.

“Please,” she can hear the Primus beg, “just tell me what this is about.”

Compassion was one of them.

“Primus, you should clear the room now. I need to speak with your daughter,” Nyssa says in her lawmaker guild voice as she passes through the sliding doors and into the room, interrupting their conversation.

She feels the Primus’s eyes on her and she turns her head to look her back to show no fear or intimidation.

_Please, I’ve lived with my father’s glares all my life._

She raises an eyebrow and turns back front to look at Lyta. “I’m her advocate in this matter.”

She doesn’t turn to watch the Primus walk out of the room after a moment of consideration. She simply listens to the doors slide open and close as she continues to look at Lyta. Nyssa observes the look on her face as she frowns and furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

_What does Seg see in you that I don’t have?_

Lyta cocks her head to the side, a look of unpleasantness on her face.

“You can drop the impartial act,” the other woman says coldly. “I know you only work to serve your father’s political agenda.”

Nyssa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “My father didn’t send me here. Seg did.”

Lyta steps forward, a look of concern present. “Do you know where he is?”

“I haven’t seen him. Well I mean, since he left my place,” Nyssa suggestively said, a smirk dawning on her face as she looked at the Sagitari from the corner of her eyes.

_I may not be able to hurt you physically, but Rao, hurting you with words is just as fun._

“He hasn’t been here?” Nyssa then asks as she takes a seat that was outside the prison chamber.

“So you know about me and Seg?” Lyta questions.

Nyssa, being unaffected by the known news replied, “I do.” Having the need to push the Commander’s buttons, she added, “Does Dev-Em?”

The woman scoffs and gives a small smile. “Save your threats. The execution you don’t stop will have me out of your way soon enough.”

“I don’t need to remove you,” Nyssa harshly replies back, setting her tablet down and standing up. “Seg and I are already guaranteed a future. We have a child. His name is Cor-Vex.”

Lyta gave a small, inconspicuous grimace that would’ve gone unnoticed by Nyssa if it weren’t for her years of experience at the lawmaking guild.

_That made her tic._

Few seconds pass when Lyta then says, “Well, thanks for coming. I think I’ll take my chances with the executioner’s blade.”

The Sagitari Commander then turns around to take a seat in her confinement.

Nyssa snaps into her lawmaker’s voice, “If you don’t want my help, that’s your call. But you are embroiled in a political witch hunt led by the Voice of Rao himself. And as the Chief Magistrate’s daughter and an accomplished lawmaker, I am your best hope of escaping this ordeal unscathed. I urge you to have some faith in me.”

Nyssa then calms down and finishes. “After all, Seg does.”

_I’m doing it for him, not for you._

Lyta looks down and breathes out. She walks to the Vex daughter and asks, “What do you need to know?”

Relieved, the lawmaker walks back to her seat to grab her tablet. “Let’s start with discrepancies.” She sits down and leans forward, ready to listen. “Tell me about Kol-Da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would never, ever, allow anyone to call her a daddy's little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Daron. You're terrible. Okay, enjoy the chapter lmao.

“How could have you been so stupid!”

“What in the name of Rao?” Daron murmured as Nyssa burst into his office.

_I cannot believe some days that this man is my father._

Nyssa slams both her hands on her father’s desk. “What did you offer Kol-Da to lie for you? Her freedom, I'm guessing?” she sneered.

“Keep your voice down!” Daron exclaimed as he got up to lock his office doors, eyes wildly looking around in search of anyone who heard his daughter’s outburst.

“Lyta told me her story,” Nyssa, toning her voice down only slightly. She turned and followed her father’s movement. “She's innocent! You manipulated everything!”

Daron quickly turned to face Nyssa, clearly annoyed. “You believe her? She's a traitor.”

“She's a Zod! Their house is built from honor,” Nyssa seethed. “unlike ours.”

_That and many other virtues that my ancestry seems to have greatly lacked._

There was a small pause as Daron’s eyes quickly shifted towards the ground. He then moved to his desk and kept his head to avoid any more looks from Nyssa. “What does it matter? True or not, Lyta’s fate is out of my control.”

“You have the power to stop it!” Nyssa pointedly exclaimed.

“My hands are tied. The Voice of Rao demanded a scapegoat for that miserable rankless initiative! What was I to do? Defy his order?”

_I swear, it is times like these where I do not understand how his lack of wits got him into his position in the guild._

“So you picked Jayna's daughter?”

“The Voice demanded an officer, someone from a noble house; a Zod!”

Nyssa stalked forward toward her father, her right hand exaggerating every word she spoke. “Our plans rest on Jayna’s military.”

“Oh, you don't think I don't know that? I've been working years to concur the loyalty of the guild’s elite. Preparing to approach Jayna for her support. Have you ever any idea what it takes to influence a Zod?”

_Trust me, father, I would know._

“Then don't let the Voice unravel everything we've worked for,” Nyssa countered, taking a few more steps closer toward her father.

Daron started to shake his head in both anger and annoyance. “I've been doing this to protect everything.”

There was another pause between the two. Nyssa bit her lip as she thought long and hard about the situation.

_When did things become so messy? This was supposed to be quick … It was supposed to be simple …_

“It was finally aligning,” Nyssa started after a few seconds passed. “Seg was even starting to trust me—”

“Well, that can still stand,” Daron said indifferently while moving towards his window. “Seg has nothing to do with Lyta.”

Bitterness slowly began to work its way into Nyssa. An ugly thing that a woman like her couldn’t afford yet couldn’t ignore. Jealousy wasn’t a thing Nyssa was familiar with. She wasn’t spoiled — no, far from it. She worked hard in everything she did; accomplished much without the aid of anyone. She refused to be second because being first was the only option that was taught to her.

She is a Vex for Rao’s sake, the ambition is in her blood. It was why she was here in the guild next to her father and not any of her other sisters. Nyssa would be damned if she let anyone, let alone a Zod, ruin that reputation of hers. But as the saying goes, “all’s fair in love and war”, and Nyssa is more than willing to wage war.

“He's in love with her,” Nyssa spat out. “He told me.”

_The truth hurts, Nyssa. Stop dwelling on it or you will never be set free._

She sighed and continued to speak, “The rankless hold House El in high regard. Seg can unite Kandor. We need him and Jayna. But the moment Lyta dies so does our chance to overthrow the Voice of Rao.”

As quickly as it came, a flood of memories flashed before Nyssa’s eyes of quiet nights of a girl. Laughing and loving with her. Having it all ripped away because of a golden, multifaceted deity. “I refuse to lie down and let the Voice retain his power. I am not afraid of him.”

Daron turned to face her daughter. Slowly, he moved towards her. Nyssa, stubborn as she is, stood in her place and held his gaze, unwilling to back down from this challenge of wits.

“Well you should be,” Daron said in a low voice. “Unless you wish to see the Voice of Rao’s wrath yourself, Lyta must die.”

In an overdramatic fashion, he finished by loudly flipping the back of his velvet black coat and took his seat. Nyssa stared at her father in disgust as he picked up his glass tablet as if the entire conversation between them had not happened.

_You’re a lowly coward, father. Never one to take up any responsibilities without a guaranteed profit. It’s amazing how I used to look up to you._

As if he heard his daughter’s inner thoughts, Daron looked up at Nyssa, his gaze telling her it was her time to leave.

It took some willpower for Nyssa to hold back any of her counterarguments. She knew a close-minded brick wall when she saw one. After all, she isn’t Kandor City’s best lawyer for no reason.

She wanted to do something to the man in front of her. To hell that he was her father; Nyssa wanted to maim him for his unwillingness. Spit in between his eyes for his cowardliness. Choke him for being a horrible father and husband. By Rao, she even wanted to growl.

But she is a lady of class and professionalism. One day, all of this will catch up to him. For now, she opted in turning her heels and storming out of the room. Heels clicked on the pristine, polished floor; one after another without skipping a beat.

_I am a lady of class and professionalism. I will achieve what I want one way or another, and I don’t need my father to do it either. Not in the past, and not now; and I will uphold that until my last breath._

Little did Nyssa know, her father risked a look up at his daughter walking out of his office, his mission, and possibly his life. He questions if he made a mistake that couldn’t be undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make longer chapters for this story is proving to be difficult, but I really do try my best. Anyways, here we finally get to explore a little more in-depth of Nyssa's relationship with her father and yadda yadda. Things will get spicy, especially if you already watched the show, but wouldn't it be nice if we add a bit more fuel to the fire to entertain us just a little bit more. Haha anyways, as always, please review, share, and constructive criticism is appreciated! :))


End file.
